The Lost and Forgotten
by UsagixBaka
Summary: Kanda Yuu doesn't remember much of his time before the Order. All memories are a jumbled, fuzzy mess, it doesn't get any better as time goes on; if anything it only seems to get worse. He's not exactly sure who he is anymore.


**The Lost and Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warnings: **AU, DGM Spoilers, possible Bleach spoilers, Language, second exorcist free form.

**Summary: **Kanda Yuu doesn't remember much of his time before the Order. All memories are a jumbled, fuzzy mess, it doesn't get any better as time goes on; if anything it only seems to get worse. He's not exactly sure who he is anymore.

X_x-x-x-x_X

The cold breeze gently caressed Yuu's cheeks as he looked out at the dark garden. The only source of light coming from the bright moon above. The soft rustling of the trees a soothing sound in the otherwise silent night.

A soft grin stretched his face as he cautiously took a step forward, his feet leaving the hard wooden floor, and landing on the soft well trimmed grass. A sense of pride filling him as he glanced around the empty garden.

He had never managed to make it out of his own bedroom, let alone into the manors garden, at this time of night. His grandfather and older brother always managed to catch him before he had even slid the door open.

The thought of his grandfather and brother gave him pause -if he was caught, his grandfather would be upset with him, angry even,- before shrugging the thought away and happily making his way to the pond that lay off center in the garden.

He dropped to his knees to lean over the pond, taking in the sight of the colorful fish in the pond, a happy smile on his face. Dark strands of hair fell forward, blocking his view for no more than a second, before they were brushed aside by child sized hands. Soft laughter filled the silence in the quiet garden, as a vibrant Koi fish splashed the water, sending droplets of water flying upwards and into the dark haired child's face.

There was a shuffle and then the sound of approaching footsteps. Yuu tensed before turning, catching sight of a tall silhouette. He was on his legs in a matter of seconds, shuffling away from both the pond and the unknown man.

"Who are you?" Asked Yuu, watching the much taller man carefully. The mans face was barely visible in the dark. The hood he wore kept his face hidden. Yuu could just barely make out the sharp jaw line and well defined nose, but it was enough to know that this man was not one he knew.

"Grab him," the man spoke just loud enough to be heard. Yuu takes in a breath, but before he can let out yell, a second man is on him, grabbing him and holding a large palm over his face covering his mouth.

"Now, now. We need you to hold still or we're gonna have to hurt you," the first one says as he pulls out what looks like rope; making quick work of his arms.

"Hurry, we want get out here before that old man realizes we're here," the second man grunts, shifting his hold on Yuu slightly, raising the child higher, and closer to the first man. Yuu sees his chance and takes it, he kicks his leg out, catching the first man in the throat.

Yuu bites down hard on the second mans hand. He feels blood in his mouth, hot and coppery and disgusting. The man lets him go, out of surprise or pain Yuu doesn't know or care. Yuu falls to ground hard, but he scrambles to his feet and runs. He just picks a direction and goes. There are patrols, someone should be nearby or at very least close enough to hear him scream. He can hear the sound of someone pursuing him, knows it's his kidnappers.

"GRANDPA!" He screams as loud as he can, "NII-"

Something catches his ankle, causing him to flail forward and down, landing on the well trimmed grass with a painful thud, his tied arms trapped underneath him. He's grabbed by his legs and dragged back, his chin scraping painfully against the grass. He lashes out, but the assailant is ready and easily dodges his legs.

"Hurry and tie his legs down," the second man demands, looming over his partner and Yuu, "Someone would have heard him."

"Shut up!" The first man hissed, shoving a piece of cloth into Yuu's mouth, effectively silencing any further shouting. He wasted no more time, quickly tying down the child's legs together, and putting a stop to Yuu's flailing.

"Lets get outta here already," the second one grunted, dragging Yuu off the floor and hoisting him over a shoulder.

"Yeah,-" the other spoke before falling quiet at the sound of rushing footsteps got closer. The dark hallway that led further into the manor was quickly lit by the soft glow of light as people quickly approached.

"Crap, move!" The first man commanded, turning away from the hallway and breaking into a run, his partner right behind him.

"Stop! There are intruders! Inform Kuchiki-taichou!"

X_x-x-x-x-x_X

The shouting and loud footsteps was not what had woken Byakuya. It was the cold feeling of dread that had filled him as he slept. The feeling that told him, urged him to check on his younger brother.

It had gone ignored for the first few minutes. Byakuya silently telling himself that Yuu was fine. He was asleep in bed, like he always was at this time of night.

Except, had Yuu not made a habit of trying to sneak out of his room the last few days? To prove that he was more than capable of sneaking around without anyone's notice? He had not tried that night. That thought had him throwing his covers aside, and quickly making his way out of his room.

The distance between his room and his brother's was not great, maybe a few feet. A distance easily covered in a matter of seconds, but the feeling of dread filling him made it feel like it had taken hours.

His brother's bedroom door slid open easily, and that put him at ease for only a second, before he caught sight of the empty bed. The bed that his younger brother was supposed to be asleep in.

He hastily retreated from the room, sliding the door shut with more force than was necessary.

"Byakuya," the unexpected sound of a voice had him startling like never before. His eyes snapped to meet the aged face of his grandfather, "what are you doing here?"

"Grandfather, I-," Byakuya paused, his eyes trailing down to the sword on his grandfathers hip, his Zanpakuto. The feeling of dread worsened.

"It does not matter, grab your brother and return to your room," his grandfather said turning, "there are intruders."

Those words had Byakuya's inside freezing. His hands a tightening and loosening fist at his sides. Glancing back up to his grandfather, who had already moved a few feet ahead of him. Byakuya takes in a shaky breath, and the words are out if his mouth without much thought, other than that his grandfather needs to _know_.

"Yuu's not in his room," the words aren't loud, barely above a whisper, and for a moment he thinks Ginrei didn't hear him. But he stops mid-step, the hand gripping his zanpakuto tightens and he turns to face Byakuya once more.

"Yuu's not in his room, I came to check on him, but he wasn't here," Byakuya explains, voice louder than it was the first time, and if his voice cracks just the slightest, his grandfather doesn't seem to take notice.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps has both Kuchiki's attention snapping to the figure running towards them.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" The man comes to a stop only a few feet in front of his grandfather. He's pale and his hands are trembling slightly as bends into a bow, "there are an unknown number of intruders in the manor, sir!"

"I am aware," his grandfather states, his eyes narrowing, "but at the moment it would seem my youngest grandson is wandering the manor, find him before the intruders do, he is our priority," his voice is hard, cold, and leaves no room for argument or protest.

"Sir-," the man doesn't raise his head, his voice wavers, and his whole body goes tense. That is what gives it away to Byakuya, this man is the bearer of bad news. "We-, they-, the intruders have him! He was in the gard-."

Those were possibly the worst words Byakuya has ever heard before. He's rushing forward and past his grandfather without another thought, ignoring his Grandfather's call. He's pushing his way through the throng of retainers, and shinigami alike running around in search of the intruders. He doesn't stop until he reaches the garden. It's empty. He feels his heart giveaway at the sight.

He's not sure what he was hoping to find.

X_x-x-x-x-x_X

It's not until the sun is rising that his grandfather takes a seat next to him. He doesn't say anything, just takes a seat, but it's not like he needs to. The fact that he is alone and not being followed by a petulant child is more than enough for Byakuya to know that they did not find Yuu, or the intruders.

His hands clench tightly beside him, his nails cutting into the palm of his hand. He let his head drop, his loose hair falling forward in strands of inky black. He clenches his teeth as he feels the burn of tears that threatened to fall. He clenched his teeth tighter, he couldn't cry, he would never live it down with Yuu. It was that thought that startled him enough to let the first few drops fall.

Yuu wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't see his older brother cry. He wasn't going to be around to glare at Ukitake when the man treated him like the child he was, or laugh and mock Byakuya, when Shihoin managed to one up him. He was gone and Byakuya had no idea if they would find him.

"We'll find him right?" The words are nothing more than a whisper. His words are met with silence, and Byakuya thinks maybe he wasn't heard, but can't bring himself to ask again.

He understands. His grandfather doesn't know.


End file.
